Ami Rose meets the nightmaren
by AnimeFanlolz
Summary: What happens when the first visitor in 5 years appears at the dream gate and then she meets Nights? Find out as you follow Ami Rose, the 13 year old visitor and the first since Will and Helen. Rated T for violence. And blood...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Okay, so this is my first Nights fanfic and I hope that it turned out good. I don't know.

Disclaimer- Okay, so I admit it... I don't own any of the Nights: JoD OR any of the NID characters... but I do own Ami Rose and any other character I make up for the story... Oh! And, I don't own any cats except my own precious Sassycat.

Nights: Who's your 'Sassycat'?

Melli: Well... Sassy is my pet cat, hence the name Sassycat.

Reala: That's stupid.

Melli: Don't be a baby! God, Rey. You are sooo mean! I'm gonna cry now! (goes into room and sobs on pillow while thinking up a plan for revenge)

Nights: (gasp) You made a lady cry! Say your sorry!

Reala: No! She called me Rey...

Melli: Oh, Rey! Come in here for a sec, will ya?

Reala: It's Reala! I'm coming!

Melli: (beats the crap out of him while calling Reala names and making fun of him)

* * *

Some call her "Modern Catgirl". Some call her "Freak". And, even still, some call her "Ami Rose". That's right. Her name is Ami Rose. She has long orange hair and an orange tail with a little pink bow on it to match her boots which are partially covered by her long blue jeans. She wears a purple bikini top as a shirt and it matches her eyes which are a gorgeous violet color. Two orange ears are placed on top of her head and she has a black choker collar with a pink heart locket hanging down from it.

She was standing next to a fountain on a brick flooring, but, it was outside. There were six door frames around the fountain and there was forest all along behind the door frames everywhere. She had no clue how she got here, or where here was, but even so, she called out,"Hellllooooo?! Is there anyone there? I'm Ami and I need help getting home!"

Almost as soon as she had spoken she heard a flute playing. She didn't see where the noise was coming from, but her ears could pick up anything. She was silent, for the sound was very faint. She crouched down and searched the area. It wasn't coming from the fountain, or from the door frames, either. She wandered into the forest. the noise was getting closer. She kept crouching, crawling, stalking the noise as if she was a cat and the voice of the flute was a mouse. Soon, she came to the edge of the cliff and she looked down into the deep, dark depths of the black hole-like thing below.

"Hey! Don't go down there!" she heard that from behind her and she felt a tug on her hair.

"Watch it! My hair is sensitive!" Ami practically yelled as she turned around. By now, the flute's song was long gone. As she turned around she realized why she hadn't heard it coming up behind her- it was floating. She was going to assume this creature was an it for now. It was purple and it had a hat on. The hat looked somewhat like horns but reversed. It was wearing a pink jacket with a red gem in the middle of it. She spoke again,"Hiya! I'm Ami Rose and it's nice to meetcha! How are you? Are you a boy or a girl? Where ARE we? And, why are you purple? What's with the hat and-"

"Hey. Why are you asking so many questions? I'll answer them if you answer some questions for ME. Well, I am a boy and we are in the Dream World. I was created like this and I can't take the hat off. So, Ami. I am Nights. Why are you dressed so strangely? Also, what's with the ears?" this was his reply. Straight and to the point.

"Weeeeeeeell... if you were created like that, then you must have been created gay! I am dressed like this because I can and the ears- OW!" she screamed ow because he was tugging at her ears and tail in curiosity,"DON'T TOUCH THE EARS AND THE TAIL OR YOU SHALL DIE IN YOUR SLEEP TONIGHT!!" he jumped and almost fell off the cliff at the loudness of this young, 13-year old girl's voice. He backed off after that. "Well, ANYways... the ears are real and it is because I am half cat."

He stared at her in disbelief and curiosity. "...cat?... What's a cat? And what's gay? Oh, well, come along! I have to show you something!" she had to supress a giggle as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the original place she started out with- except one problem. There was one door there instead of none.

"Where'd that come from? It's a DOOR!! Let's go!" Ami screamed at the top of her lungs. Nights sighed a happy sigh for he finally had more company then that annoying old owl. She was a little bit outgoing, but at least she wasn't afraid to... express herself.

They stepped through the door and the moment they did, she gasped...

Melli: Hope you enjoyed it!!

Nights: Awww... why'd you have to cut it off like that?

Melli: It's called a cliffhanger and it builds suspense.

Reala: That was stupid.

Melli: (pulls out a knife) What was that? (evil grin + evil laugh)

Reala: Uhh... nothing...

Melli: That's what I thought! (puts knife away) Oh, and to all my readers out there, please R & R!!

N & R: Huh?

Melli: I'm not talking to you guys... I'm talking to the readers...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So, did you all enjoy the last chapter? I don't really know what lengths I should do, but I like how the story's turning out...

Nights: Soooo... does Reala die? Cause that would be cool.

Reala: Hey!

Melli: (ignores Reala) Hmmm... I'm not really sure...

Reala: What am I chopped liver?

M & N: Yes. (nodding anime chibi style)

Reala: Ugh... why oh why do I put up with you two?!

* * *

It was beautiful! It was a world with many trees with all SORTS of different colored leaves! There were flowers everywhere and there were many big, tall rollercoasters everywhere! The rollercoasters were all made of glass that was caught in blue, fierey flames. There was a gigantic lake in the exact center of the world and in the center of the lake, there was a purple, glass flower towering up to the sky! To the right of that lake, there was a colorful ice cream shop that was white with splotches of pink and yellow and blue and purple and all those cool colors all over the outside! That was only half the world. The other half was like a desert with no water, no greenery, no nothing but black splatters of darkness and lonliness.

She noticed the happier part of it first and she exclaimed,"Wow! What is this wonderous place? It's-", she stopped herself as she saw the darker half. She pointed to it and said,"Wow. It's so depressing over there..."

Nights replied, just as surprised as she was about how different both halves of the worlds are,"Wow. Well, this is Nightopia and it reflects the human's heart... so, I wonder" He looked up and realized she was gone and he had been talking to himself. "Hey! Ami! Where are you?" he didn't get an answer, but then he saw a flash of orange near the ice cream shop and knew that it HAD to be her! He flew up to the shop and just as he thought, it was her. He tripped over a small blue flower head that was slowly floating through the air. Ami let a tiny giggle escape her lips before she burst out laughing.

"Come ON! I want to see what's in here!" but before they could go inside, she sensed someone coming. "Hold up. I hear someone coming!" she crouched low on the ground again and started to stalk the noise, just like she had stalked the flute earlier.

"It's probably-" she was up to him and covering his mouth before he could say another word.

"Shhhh! They're getting closer. Let's hide in here!" she pushed him into the building and locked the door, thus, locking Nights inside while she stayed outside.

Just as she thought, a figure appeared. It looked like Nights, but instead of being purple, it was red and black and so was it's hat. This one, though, had a golden mask on it's face. It was more muscular than Nights, so Ami assumed that it was a boy. "May I help you?" Ami asked politely. From behind the door, Nights wished he could tell her to stop, but he didn't dare say a word.

"Yes, you may. Tell me where Nights is or I will steal all your Ideya and throw you into the Sea of Darkness." he grabbed her by the neck, but she remained calm.

"I'm sorry, but, who's Nights? And, what is an Id-ee-ya? Who are you, by the way? I'm Ami Rose! I'm pleased to meet-" Ami had her hands held behind her back and she was slowly bringing out her claws, just in case. "-you." Nights was worried for Ami because he knew that Reala would really do all that stuff and more! He would murder her.

"Don't play dumb with me, you insolent fool! Bow down to me, Reala, for I am you're superior!" Reala tightened his grip on the poor girls' neck. He heard her gasp for breath and he laughed.

"You... you, Rey, haven't noticed... what I... what I AM!" as she yelled 'am' she brought out her concealed clawed hands, but they were holding something. It was a gold handled sword with a silver blade. On the blade, she had these words carved;

"Believe in your dreams, and they will come true"

She slashed violently at him with her engraved sword. He removed his hands from her neck and he jumped back to avoid the slash, but he yelped in pain. Do you know why? It turns out that she actually cut him across his face and cut his mask exactly and completely in half without even harming him.

"You didn't hit me. Now it's my turn." he lunged at her, but she was fully prepared. She pulled out four stars out of her pocket and threw them at him. He flew away in fright and the stars all returned to her. She caught them, unharmed.

"I wasn't aiming for you." she whispered that silently as she went up to the door of the ice cream palor and unlocked the door and Nights jumped out.

"Are you CRAZY?! Did you get hurt?" Nights asked her, even though he yelled the first part.

"I'm fine. That was an AWESOME battle!! Will there be more like it? Pleeeeease say there will? Please please please ple-" he covered her mouth with his hand to shut her up, but she licked it.

"What the heck? That was gross!" Nights was truly disturbed.

"Dont. Ever. Do. That. AGAIN!! I don't like it when people cover my mouth because I feel like I can't have my say in whatever is going on!" he noticed something on her neck and so he looked closer. He saw it was-

* * *

Melli: Don't you just LOVE those cliffhangers?

Nights: Why oh why!? I so hoped that Reala would die!

Reala: Um... I'm still here...

Melli: (pulls out a knife) Hey, Rey. One more word out of you and you die for real, kay? Kay. Good.

Nights: Hey, all you readers/dreamers out there! Don't forget to R & R! (whatever that means)

Melli: I think it means rate and review or some crap like that...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Okay, so Chapter 3 is up! Hope this is a story worth reading! This chapter is a lot shorter than the other chapters so, no one murder meeeeeee!! I had nothing more to write in this chapter...

Nights: I think it's worth reading! (smiles gleefully then gasps) It's... IT'S OCTOPAW!! WHEEEE!! (chases Octopaw around the room and crashes into a vase and breaks it)

Melli: Oh, god. I knew letting you have that energy drink earlier was a bad idea!

Reala: Ya don't say.

Melli: Oh, you just shut up! (pulls out knife and points it at Reala)

Nights: Wheeeeee!! Hey, Melli! Now, you should let me try coffee!!

Melli: N-O, NO!

Reala: (snickers)

Melli: (growls)

Reala: (whimpers and backs into a corner)

* * *

"-Blood! You have blood on you neck where Reala tried to choke you!" he was surprised and he wondered where he could get something to heal the cut. Otherwise, it would keep bleeding!

"Oh, I thought I felt something warm trickling down my neck!" she exclaimed,"Wait... there's blood trickling down my neck? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" the peaceful silence is cut off by her loud screeching and panicing. Meanwhile, Nights was rolling on the ground laughing his head off.

"She's panicing... for no reason... whatsoever..." he said through laughs.

"Oh, shut up!" she yelled at him for being so cruel and then she did the ultimate; "Fine, then. I'm gonna go cry now!" she started fake sobbing into her arm and then looked up. Nights sighed, relieved that she wasn't really crying, and also a tad bit annoyed at how random she was. Then again, she is one of the few people who managed to keep all their Ideya on their way here... or so it seemed.

"So, Ami... what was that shop place you locked me into?" he asked her that for he was truly curious. He had never seen a building before except 5 years ago when Will and Helen were here. He had never actually been in a building before, though.

"Well, I think it's an ice cream shop... but I'm not sure..." she seriously wasn't sure so she was being serious... well, there's a first time for everything I guess...

"I am sorry master. I will do better next time." Reala was talking to Wizeman in his castle of doom. Wizeman looked very displeased.

"There might not be a next time. I could replace you with him!" Wizeman yelled as he pointed at the Nightmaren with no body, just an orange cape and two floating hand and feet. He also had one floating head. He happened to be chasing after a butterfly and giggling with delight.

"Jackle?! I- I will capture Nights and that new visitor this time, Master Wizeman. What's so important about the girl, anyways?" Reala questioned him and he thought about what would happen if he mentioned that she broke his persona mask...

"That... is none of your business, Reala. Just bring them to me, both of them. Do not fail me this time, Reala." Wizeman was speaking in his deep badguy voice. He has the weirdest voice!

Nights: WTF?

Reala: Hey! I don't wanna be replaced by Jackle!

Jackle: Wheeeee! It's a butterfly! (chases the butterfly)

Melli: (sigh) I have a LOT of cleanup to do, no thanks to (coughNightscoughRealacoughJacklecough) Sorry... had a little tiny coughing fit, there.

N & R: Hey!

Jackle: Wait, why are they mad? Oh, well! (continues chasing butterfly)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hey, thanks to thefullygirlalchemist for reviewing my story and for taking the time to read it! So, this chapter isn't that long...

Nights: Hey, congrats on getting your story reviewed!

Melli: Awww, you're so sweet! Thank you! (huggles Nights and thefullygirlalchemist)

Reala: Oh, big deal. There are like, a million and one stories on this website so why does it matter?

Melli: (pulls out a knife) Rey, you'd better shut the heck up before I murder you. (glares at Reala)

Jackle: Heeeeeeey!! I'm glad I have a fan, so thanks thefullygirlalchemist! Yeyz!! I would like to take the time to ask if I may be your friend.

Melli: Jackle, you're probably embarrassing her. Stop.

Reala: Yeah, Jackle.

Melli: Reala, you too.

* * *

"Soooo... shall we go inside?" Nights was curious to see what the inside was like. He also wondered wahat ice cream was... he was floating around the building once and then flew inside, holding the door open for Ami.

"Why, thank you very much! That is very... gentleman-like of you... I so wish I could fly like you! Well, anyways. I should show you what ice cream is now. Come ON!!" Ami rushed in and left Nights just staring inside after her, unblinkingly. He finally snapped back into reality and rushed in after her, laughing as he went. He didn't know why, but this world made him soooo happy!

They both looked around. The walls were covered with menus of all the different ice cream flavors! There was a freezer for the ice cream and there wasn't anybody at the counter. "Hmm... that's strange... Hellllloooooooo! Is anyone there?!" no one answered her. "Hmm... Oh well! I'll serve it myself!" so, Ami jumped behind the counter with cat-like agility and she placed a weird looking hat on her head. Anyways, she stood behind the couter. She was looking at all the different menus and after what seemed like hours she finally seemed to decide on something. She picked up a cone from the back and she opened up the freezer. She scooped up two scoops of some white colored ice cream and put them in the cone. "Double scoop vanilla ice cream cone for Nights!"

"For me?" Nights grabbed the cone from her hand and examined it. He wondered what it would taste like. He looked up at her questioningly.

She laughed and said,"You eat it like this." she demonstrated how on her own double scoop chocolate cone. He looked at her curiously. She laughed again. "You just lick the ice cream like this. And then when the ice cream gets low enough, you eat the cone!"

He attempted to do as she said, but he ended up with vanilla ice cream all over his face after about an hour and a half's time. Meanwhile, she had finished her ice cream and was ready to leave.

"Hold on!" Nights exclaimed and he threw the rest of his ice cream away. "You mentioned that you wished you could fly?" Nights had a wide grin on his face as if he was quite pleased with himself.

"Yeah... what of it?" she asked. She wondered why he was grinning so widely. She opened her mouth to ask him when he cut her off.

"Well... if we dualize then you can learn to fly!" Nights was grinning even wider. Ami just stared in confusion but then that look was replaced with a look of happyness. "So... how do we 'dualize'?"

Nights: Yay!! Finally some flying! Sooo... what's up? I am hyper. Hiya my peeps!!

Melli: Uhhh... Nights... how much sugar did you have today?

Nights: All the sugar in the world! Bwahahahaha!! (gasp) It's OCTAPAW!... again... (chases Octapaw while squealing gleefully)

Reala: Is he okay?

Melli: We'll never know.

Jackle: I like pie. What's pie?

Melli: (sighs) How will I deal with you all!

Reala: Now you know my pain...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Well, it's the longest chapter since the first one and thank you, Yunagirlamy for reviewing.

Nights: What? Another review? Wow, you're good at writing stories.

Reala: Yes, she is.

Melli: Wow. You're in a good mood. What happened? Did you kill a cat or something?

Reala: Why, yes. I did. Look! (shows us the dead cat)

Melli: (gasp) T-that's- that's mmy Sassycat! (pulls out knife) I'll skin you alive!! Be prepared to dieeeeeeeeee!!

Reala: (runs away screaming) I didn't know!!

Jackle: Hiya everyone! Why is Melli chasing Reala around the room with a knife? (smiling ignorantly)

* * *

"Well, to dualize with me just touch my hand! I just know that it lets us form together as one so that you can fly but it will look like it's me... I guess... I'm not quite sure because it's been 5 years since I had a new friend to play with..." he sighed. Right now, they were back at the Dream Gate and she gave him a sad smile.

"Oh, come here! You deserve a huggle!!" she jumped and practically tackled him in a hug. She accidentally pushed him in the fountain and there was an awkward moment of silence until it was broken by someone's footsteps... or something.

"Watch out!" Nights was yelling and she did think she heard someone so they both jumped out of the way. Ami turned around and saw... an owl?!

"It's an owl... it's not hurting anyone Nights." but he had escaped from the flying bird of torture and misery once yet again. "Nights?! Where are you?" Ami was worried that he had wandered off into somewhere he wasn't supposed to be... if there was any.

"So you've met-" the weird bird-like creature started to talk to her, but she dashed of before he could say another word. "Wait! Visitor! You can't just wander-" he came to a clearing but he couldn't see them. He flew up in the air and he saw Nights flying aroud, doing paraloops, and also he was using the drill dash. "Nights I'm glad I-" the owl was cut off again as a burst of wind flew by him as Nights went flying by.

"We sure fooled him, eh Nights?" Ami was giggling, but the girl's words seemed to be coming not out of her mouth, but out of Nights' mouth! "Flying is so totally awesomeness!! What else can I do when we fly?" she was so happy, and yet, there was a sadness about her.

"Yeah, I guess." Nights seemed sadder than her, which was weird.

"Hey, what's wrong. I can sense when people are upset, so what's wrong?" she asked him this question very politely. They had stopped flying by now, but they were just floating there. They were looking at all the gorgeous scenery surrounding them.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine! I just have a question." he seemed very curious about something, as always. She smiled.

"Anything for a friend" she was giggling as she said this because a butterfly had landed on the tree next to them. She loved butterflies! Back at home, she would catch them. She would keep them as pets, and such. She even has a blue one!

"Well... I was wondering... are you doing okay at home? Because, the different dreams, like the world with the ice cream shop, reflect a visitor's heart and... your dream seems quite lonely, even if you ignore the black desert part of it. So, I was just wondering... you don't have to answer if it's too personal." he was stumbling on the words quite a bit. He just couldn't say what he wanted to say, but that was also a question that he wanted to ask her. Just not the question he was going to ask her right now...

"At home?... I-I was hoping that I could stay here... forever..." as she said this, her and Nights undualized and she faded off. Almost as if to tell her: No! You can't stay here forever!

"Wait! Ami! Don't go back now!" he saw her fade off completely when Owl came up next to him.

"Let her go. She'll be back tomorrow." Owl went off on this rant about how she'll be fine and how it's only for 12 hours and blah blah blah.

"Oh. Was I asleep? Well, that was a wonderous dream... to bad I couldn't stay asleep for just another hour or two..." Ami yawned and she picked up a piece of paper and sketched up what her dream was about, about how Nights and her had played and flown and the battle and... she couldn't tell anyone... especially not her dad or even her own mom.

Her mom burst into the room yelling something about how she needs to pay attention to the clock because she was 5 minutes late getting up... during summer. I mean, it's not like she had anything to do today, ya know? "-and you have counciling and summer camp in a month and you have to go see your dad today and-" that was the kind of stuff her mom was going on about.

"Mom. Maybe I don't want to see dad." she was being rude but she didn't care. She just wanted to see Nights again. She was sitting on her bed glaring at her mom.

"You- why not?" her mom was mean about it and she even poked a finger in Ami's face. It had a long fingernail on it, to match all her other fingernails and it was painted blood red.

"Mabye I wish you would all die along with that girl from school." she was being brave this morning for some reason. It was a bright and shiny morning at 5:00 am. It didn't seem like that to them...

Melli: (still chasing Reala with a knife) Hey everyone! Please R & R!

Nights: Wow. Such violence. Jackle cover your eyes.

Jackle: I'm chasing Octapaw here! Shut up!

Nights: (gasp) Octapaw?! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!! (goes to chase after Octapaw only to find that it's a fake Octapaw) W-what? (cries)

Melli: Oh, Nights don't cry. It's okay...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Okay, so this chapter isn't very funny, but... it's way serious.

Nights: Awwww... why is it serious?

Melli: Because I need to get the story more on track to where it's supposed to be going.

Reala: What do you mean?

Melli: Weeeeeeell... I mean that it's been random up to this point, and that's not a bad thing... it's just that... I felt like being serious in this chapter and you'll see why.

Jackle: Hiya! Guess what?! I... have... a... new... BFF!!... whatever that is... but I'm sooooo happy!

Melli: Yes, I'm the one who read that message from thefullygirlalchemist to you. You are so happy this morning... Didja have coffee or something?

Jackle: No. What's coffee?

Reala: (slams head on desk 101 times)

* * *

That night, Ami went to sleep at 3:00 am. The reason why; she had been up all night crying with bruises and sores all over her. When she finally did go to sleep, she was in the Dream World again. She didn't see Nights anywhere, so she sat down on the edge of the fountain and cried. She cried and cried and did nothing else.

She heard someone coming but she didn't care. "Why oh why does my life suck!" Ami kept on crying until she heard a voice. The voice belonged to Nights.

"Hey, what happened? What are all those bruises and why are you crying? You're always so happy!" Nights looked at her and smild, but she just looked away. "Hey, are you going to be okay?" he seemed truly concderned and so he held out his hand. "Come on, let's go on a flight!" Ami just shook her head and looked up at him.

"Y-you don't even know what- what happened to m-me earlier b-befor I-I got here t-tonight. M-my mom and d-dad... th-they-" then Ami burst into tears. At this time, Jackle flew up chasing a butterfly. He stopped when he saw Ami, though.

"Hey! Who are you and-" Jackle stopped when Ami pinned him to the one and only door with her four stars. She walked up to him.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. Right. Now. Okay? Good." Ami ran off into the forest. She ran and ran till she couldn't run anymore and she found herself at the cliff where she had met Nights. She looked down and actually thought about jumping. She pulled out her sword and looked at the carving. Then, she thought,'Believe in your dreams... I've been doing that for the past 13 years, and what good has come of it? I know that I should try to tough it throught this, but... how does one do that? Like I've been ever since I've been in school? Not telling anyone about it? Mom and dad hurt me because they think they can. They are just like Camilia back at school! Ugh. Well, I should tell Nights... He'll probably understand... hmmm...' her thoughts were inturrupted by the same song that had greeted her when she first came here.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't jump down there or your soul will be gone forever!" It was Nights who had been playing the flute and Nights who found her now. He saw that she started to cry. "Oh, I'm sorry... did I make you sad?"

"N-no. It's not y-you... I- my parents, they... they aren't together anymore and... and I live with my mom... but they both... both hate me... they- they don't care about me unless they're hurting me... but they-they ha-have no g-good reason to! I-it makes me want to cry and... and I haven't told anyone before... I- I just don't want themn to know b-because... they'll kill me. I-I insulted my d-dad in front of m-my mom and- and s-she practically killed me... I-I-" Ami burst into tears again and then she said through tears,"Sometimes... I-I ju-just wish t-that I c-could just k-kill t-t-them f-for wh-what they did t-to m-me..." Ami sighed, for her crying fit was over. She looked at Nights and he was just floating there, looking sad and hurt. There was also some anger in that face.

"Wow... I-" he started, but he was at a loss for words, unlike usually. He glanced around, and then he looked at her and there was a glowing pink light. It was coming from her hands. "I-is that an Ideya? But- it's... pink?"

"Okay, will somebody TELL me what the heck is an Ideya!?" Ami was yelling, but suddenly she was in a good mood. She looked down at her hands and saw that there WAS indeed a pink light eminating from her hands.

"Well... an Ideya is the thing that creates Nightopia. Everyone's Nightopia is different, but basically Nightopia is your dream. It reflects the truth in your heart, which comes from the Ideya. Ideya are from your very heart, but I have never heard of pink Ideya before..." Nights was seriously surprised. He just looked from her to the Ideya and back to her again.

Nights: Pink... Ideya... wow, Melli do you like pink or something?

Melli: No, but there's already a blue Ideya and that would've been my first option...

Reala: I hate pink.

Nights: Hey, watch it!

Melli: Okay, children. Stop fighting. I'll get the knife...

Jackle: Wheeeeeee!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- This chapter is in for some surprises and cliffhangers, so be prepared for anything.

Nights: Why?

Melli: Because I felt like making the chapter like this.

Nights: No, I mean why does Jackle have a slap mark on his face?

Melli: Oh, that! Well, he didn't know that a bff was a best friend forever and thefullygirlalchemist said he was her new bff and so she smacked him, lolz.

Jackle: (rubs slap mark) Ow... that was painful. Oh, well! I have a best friend forever!! And why am I orange?

Reala: Melli, how do you put up with these two?

Melli: You mean you? Oh, just like this... (pulls out knife)

Reala: Ahhhh!! She's gonna kill meeeeeee!!

* * *

"Hmmm... I wonder... well, what Ideya are there, exactly?" she said that as if everything in her life was perfectly okay, and it is... in the Dream World. If she could be here all the time... she would do anything for that...

"Well, there's the green Ideya for growth, the white Ideya for purity, there's blue Ideya for intelligence, yellow Ideya for hope, and the red Ideya, for courage. But... pink Ideya? Never heard of it..." he was talking to Ami, but inside he was also pondering what it could be... all at once, Owl sneaks up behind him.

"Hey, did you say pink Ideya?" Owl asked that like he knew what it was. At the sound of Owls voice, though, Nights jumped literally 10 feet in the air. He then turned around, his face a bright red. Ami just laughed. "Well, I'm sorry I scared you, but there is such a thing as pink Ideya. I thought I told you... guess it slipped my mind... the pink Ideya is the Ideya of creativity. There's also one more you should know about. It's the-" Owl was going to say something important, but was cut off by none other than Reala.

"Hmm. Go on talking, you stupid owl. Pray, do tell me more." yep. Definatly Reala. He had his arms crossed with an evil smirk on his face. But this time, he had no persona mask on.

"Don't you learn your lessons?" Ami was the one speaking and she was talking firmly, like she was the toughest thing around. She had a right to, after that beating earlier.

"Haha. Funny. Master Wizeman is very upset with the situation and he told me to bring you and Nights, dear visitor. So, you got attacked, I see. By who?" Reala was referring to the scratches and the bruises on her face. He was cocky and arrogant when he had no right to be.

"None of your business." Ami sounded hurt and she threw a punch at him, but he grabbed it and twisted it all the way around. She yelped in pain, but stood her ground.

"Reala! Get away from her!" that was Nights speaking as he flew up and glared at Reala. During this, Ami had managed to free her hand and pull out her sword without either one noticing. Then, without a warning, she sunk her teeth into his arm. Since she's part cat, she has teeth. Sharp teeth. He growled a warning at her as blooddripped down from his arm. Drip. Drip. She then decided that a sword is the best way to go, so as she still held on tighter, and tighter with her teeth, she stabbed the same arm she was biting and then she released him. He stepped back a tad.

"Hm. That was quite a risky move, visitor. But I'd rather die than be disloyal to Master Wizeman." Reala spoke solemnly and with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Reala, the only reason for that is that you're to scared of him to go against him! Remember back when we were friends and you told me, the day I left that you wished you could leave him like I could? It's called courage! We already beat him twice and I think that he wouldn't like it very much if he lost a third time." Nights sounded regretful, but also very happy. There was also a hint of victory in his voice.

At first, Reala just stared at him. Then he replied,"What are you saying?" he started to figet and look around nervously.

"I'm saying, that we will win either way and that if you are still on his side, then he will 'punish' you as he has in the past. If you come with us, then you might have a chance to survive!" Nights was satisfied with his little speech and the smile on his face was so big, so bright.

Reala sighed.

* * *

Reala: What happens? What happens??

Melli: Read the next chapter.

Nights: Awwww...! I hate cliffhangers! Escpecially when everyone knows that-

Melli: (cuts him off) Shhh..! You can't tell all those readers out there who are expecting a surprise!

Nights: Oh, fine. (Sticks tongue out at me)

Melli: Hey!

Jackle: Lalalalala!!

Reala: Hmph. I have no further comments.

M & J & N: Hey, all you readers/dreamers out there, please R & R! Please and thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- This chapter has a surprise or two in it ;). Did you like the last chapter? Lolz.

Nights: That... was so cruel of you to put that cliffhanger there! (cries)

Reala: This story is weird.

Melli: Shut the heck up or I'll stab you!

Jackle: She's serious about that, too. Just so you know.

Melli: Why, thank you Jackle! And, Rey. Don't say a thing.

Nights: (cries)

Melli: Oh, come here! It's okay... (huggles Nights)

Nights: I'm better now.

* * *

Reala knew that his brother was right but... how could he admit that to this visitor, Owl, and escpecially Nights himself... he sighed once more and he finally made his decision...

"Sooooo... are you... you're sure that... that I can come?" Reala was shy about it, but I guess he's a good guy now. He was looking around nervously and he was beet red. Nights and Ami laughed. "What's so funny?" Reala looked away and got even redder.

"Nothing... I'm Ami and it's nice to meet you, Reala. Can I call you Rey, because it makes it easier on me. Please please please pleeeeeeeaaaaaase??" Ami held out her hand as a signal for him to shake it. the one that wasn't broken, that is. A proper greeting, some would think. Reala just stared at her.

"No. There will be no nicknames. I am Reala and I will stay Reala forever." he was strict about it. He glared at her and just stood there. He was upset that she bit him, so he thought that no nicknames was an acceptable rule.

"Awwwww... you're no fun, Rey!" she laughed and so did Nights and even Owl let out a little chuckle. Reala just looked at Ami with hatred in his eyes. "Oh, come on! Loosen up a bit!" Ami playfully punched him on the shoulder that wasn't in pain.

"Yeah, _Rey_! Loosen up!" Nights flew in circles around Reala's head.

Then they all heard an echoing voice. It was a woman's voice and it sounded like Ami's mom. It said,"Ami, you'd better wake up now or else!"

"Oh, crap. I've gotta go. Bye! Wish me luck!" Ami started to fade away. She woke up in the Human World and saw her mom next to her bed.

"Why didn't you wake up?! You're late for breakfast!" Ami sighed. Her mother was so difficult. She wondered what was for breakfast.

"What is it? Water again?" she asked sarcastically. She wanted to scream and hit her mom, but she knew that her mom would MURDER her if she did. She sighed again.

"No, actually..." her mom had an evil expression on her face, but she didn't hurt her. That was... unusual.

They got downstairs and Ami found a glass at her spot on the table, but nothing else. Ami wondered what it was, but didn't dare ask. She sat down at her spot, and looked in the glass. It was water. She sighed.

She took a sip and found it to be warm... great! That's just perfect. She got up and went to her room to write down what had happened in her dream in detail. It took about two hours and Ami thought it was weird that her mom hadn't come upstairs yet... she probably went to the store... such gleeful thoughts!

Nights: Why do I have to work with _him_!? (points to Reala)

Melli: Cause in the story he's a good guy!

Reala: I-I can't be... g-good!?

Jackle: What happened to ME??

Melli: Oh, Ami got you down back when... when... after she pinned you up and told Nights about her parents.

Jackle: Oh.

Nights: Octapaw! (chases Octapaw around the room until he runs into a wall and knocks down a painting on his head)

M & R & J: (laugh) Okay, Remembe to R & R, folks!

Nights: And all those dreamers out there, R & R please!

Melli: We already said that.

Nights: Well, I wanted to say it too!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Okay, so I know it was a long time for me to post this chapter, but, it is kind of odd... no one hit meeeee! Please? Oh, and thank you maidenxoryx for the review!

Nights: Okay, so why would anybody hit you for this chapter?

Melli: Weeeeell... you see... hehe, ummm... it's a... sad chapter, some people might say... hehe...

Reala: Oooookay... I think she's lost it. (points at me)

Melli: I have NOT lost anything! Oh, THERE'S the book that I lost a week ago!

R & N: Ooooookay...

Jackle: Wheeeeeee! Oh, and hiya everyone!! (waves)

Nights: Oookay... awkward...

Melli: I'm weird, so all you people out here need to get over it.

* * *

It was night by now and Ami had fallen asleep long ago. She just couldn't wait to see her friends in the Dream World again! Still, she wondered...

"Hey, Ami! You're back!" Nights seemed really happy that Ami was back. She couldn't imagine why, though... when she got there, Nights was happy, Jackle was chasing a butterfly, Owl was off somewhere, and Reala was off to make friends with the Nightopians.

"Hiya, Nights! Where's Rey and Owl and what's Jackle doing here?" she asked curiously. "Oh, well, why are you so happy today? Hehe... let's play a joke on Reala! It'll be fun!" she was in a very good mood, as well. Jackle had left by now since he chased the butterfly all the way into a tree far away and he couldn't get out.

"Uhhh... are you okay? Do you need help or something?" he sounded surprised and almost like he was scared. She was skipping around in circles. He laughed, as did she. "So... what's this prank we're talking about?" Nights seemed like he really couldn't wait. Like he would love to torture his brother.

"Well I was thinking..." she wispered the plan into his ear, or where his ear would have been, and he burst out laughing. She just simply smiled.

"That's great! So... you're totally serious about this prank? It's pretty cruel, ya know." he sounded kind of shocked that such a sweet and innocent girl, towards her friends that is, would do something like that, and she could sense that.

"You think that I'm a sweet and innocent girl, huh? That's cute... but I'm not as innocent as you think." she had an evil grin on her face as she said that. She looked around and whispered something else in his ear. This resulted in him laughing.

"No way! You did NOT do that! You liar!" he was laughing, even still, as he said that. She laughed too as she nodded and grinned. He just laughed laughed even harder.

"Yep. I put a spider in this one girl's locker at school! It was awesome and they never even caught me! It was awesome...!" she seemed pleased with herself and so she skipped and danced around while singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and other nursery rhymes. Nights laughed, and so did she. "Well, you can't blame me! She called me an ugly jerk!" she had stopped skipping by now and she was all up in Nights face. He was surprised and he backed up and tripped over the fountain and fell in... again! Ami laughed and Nights just had this look on his face like 'I'msogonnamurderyou'... and then he started laughing too.

Well, it was about 5 minutes later when Reala came back and what he saw frightened him! He saw Nights standing above a figure that appeared to be unconcious. He got closer, and saw it was none other than Ami! Then, he looked at Nights... he saw his face and... oh, crap! He... he was wearing the persona that showed loyalty to Wizeman! Nights had an evil expression on his face, but then he noticed Reala. He looked up slowly, and then he spoke;

"So, I see you have discovered my true self... I shall have to kill you now." he pulled out Ami's sword and pointed it at Reala. It was bloodstained and there was a cut with blood spilling out of it on Ami's stomach. It was huge! There was blood everywhere! Reala just stared at him with wide eyes.

Out of nowhere, Nights just started laughing. It wasn't an evil laugh... it's the kind of laugh that someone has when they play a joke on someone and it totally works... Reala didn't understand!

"I am sorry, Master Wizeman, but I'm afraid that, yes, Reala has joined the rebels." that was Queen Bella speaking. Puffy was there, too. Queen Bella was a huge spider and Puffy was just... huge.

"WHAT?!" that was Wizeman's voice, and he didn't sound too happy... all six of his eyes were looking at the two second-class Nightmaren standing before him. "How could this have happened?" Wizeman still sounded very irritated, but not nearly as irritated as before when... when Nights betrayed him. Nights was always better at stealing children's Ideya and also at flying...!

"Well... we just heard him trying to get Nights and that visitor here, when Nights went into this long speech and, well, the next thing... Reala was with them..." Puffy was scared out of her mind, but then again, Wizeman WAS scary when he was mad...

Melli: Did you like it?

J & N & R: (stares at me) ...

Nights: WTF!! How... why... what... (cries) I don't wanna be evil!

Reala:... Baby...

Jackle:... I liked the chapter... if I may say so...

N & R: (Give Jackle the death glare then give me the death glare)

Melli: Ummmm... don't forget to R & R? (looks around nervously)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Okay, so this is the final chapter... but I will start another story as a sequel! It will be called 'Ami Rose: The Gathering of The 5 Last Ideya'... long name, I know... but it will be filled with surprises as you can probably tell.

Nights: Awwww... but Ami Rose will be back?

Melli: Yes, unless I get killed somehow before I can start it... which I doubt...

Reala: Awwwww... I don't want a sequel!

Melli: Well deal with it... or else(pulls out a knife).

Jackle: Well, this is goodbye for now!

Melli: I'll start today, but I'm not sure how far I'll get... and the story will be MUCH more exciting... trust me.

* * *

"WHAT?! It was a... a joke?!" Reala was yelling at Nights and Ami because he was sooooo mad that they would do that to him! He couldn't believe that Nights would do that, though he didn't think it his idea. Right now, Nights and Ami were rolling on the ground laughing. They had explained that it wasn't blood, it was just ketchup. They had barely finished telling the truth when they couldn't keep their laughs inside anymore!

"Y-you should have seen your face! You know, when I started laughing from the ground? Priceless! You actually believed us, didn't you? Haha that's a classic! Well, not really. But it was funny, all the same!" she was still laughing, even when Reala gave her the 'death glare', like, 5 minutes later. Nights was still laughing hysterically.

"Hmmmm... I wonder if Wizeman knows you're on our side now, Reala." this was Nights' turn to speak. He seemed to be honestly curious... as always.

"Hey, wanna go and inspect my Nightopia now? Reala has only been there once, but that was when he was evil..." she seemed excited to go and find another Ideya in her dream world so that she could have another world opened up that she could explore.

"Hmph. I'm still mad at you two for that prank..." he turned around so that he could keep from embarrassing himself any more than he already had. He seemed very interested in a certain rock on the ground. Ami noticed this, so... she snuck up behind him and... pushed him into the fountain! Nights laughed and Reala looked upset.

"Come ON!! Before I hurt you... or, I just might cry!" Ami was being so weird and evil lately... but her evilness was funny! SHe grabbed both of them by their hats and dragged them into the only door out of six unlockable doors.

They got in there and they saw... Nightopians! This was Ami's first time seeing Nightopians in her life! They all seemed so happy! She had sparkles in her eyes as she went to pick one up. It squealed in delight and said something in it's weird Nightopian language. "It said that it likes this place except not the darker side..." that was Nights' voice. He seemed to get a tad bit sad as he looked at the desert-like area. Ami now set the Nightopian down.

"What is it? Why are there so many?" she kind of felt awkward, biut she also thought that these... creatures were really cool!

"Well... they are called Nightopians and..." Nights stopped and bent down when a younger Nightopian tugged on his leg and whispered something in his ear. "What? How- who told him? Puffy and Queen Bella? But... I- I didn't see them around when Rey..." he seemed worried after that, but he wouldn't tell that he was worried.

"Well... what was that about? You mentioned me and Puffy and Queen Bella... wow, I haven't seen them since... since you, Will, Helen, Claris, and Elliot took them down a while ago... I didn't know they survived!" he was shocked and worried that Wizeman had found out about the betrayal... he hoped not!

"Well... ummm... Wizeman kinda... found out..." Nights said that and as he did, he hid behind Ami. "Please, don't hurt me Rey! It's not my fault!" Ami laughed at Nights' stupidness, but still couldn't resist asking the question;

"Who's Wizeman?" she looked at Nights as he and Reala exchanged awkward glances. Then, they both just stared at her like, 'You idiot!'. She just stood there, looking at them nevously and said,"What did I say?"

"Well... ummm... Wizeman is... is the creator of all the... the Nightmaren and... Rey here is a Nightmaren... they are created to steal the Ideya... from visitors like you... and... well... I'm-I'm a Nightmaren too... but I rebelled against him... a long time ago..." Nights looked away, ashamed of his past. Reala just looked surprised since Ami was the first visitor that he had told about his past... Ami just stared at him.

"So... you were designed to steal and hurt people? Oh, well... do you think that bothers me? It doesn't bother me at all. So, Wizeman is the bad guy? So, let's kill him! Whaddaya say, team? Let's take him down!" she sounded happy and excited. Nothing like this had happened in like, forever! She felt like a hero! Well... let's see how this story turns out, shall we?

* * *

Melli: Well, if you liked it, then don't forget to read my sequel!

Reala: I won't read your stupid sequel!

Melli: (pulls out a knife) Oh, you'll read it... and you'll like it, too... (chases him with knife around the room)

Nights: What is with her and her knife?

Jackle: (chases butterfly till it lands on his nose) What was that? Were you talking to me? COOKIES!! (runs off)

Melli: (still chasing Reala) Don't forget to R & R! Bye for now!


End file.
